futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Jack Lawton (JacksFuture)
Jack Lawton was a Canadian NASCAR driver who raced from 2026-2050 Beginnings Jack Lawton's had a passion for racing all his life. He performed go-karting for a long time. In 2025, he ran full time in the NASCAR Pinty's Series in the #84 Castrol Dodge, replacing DJ Kennington and won the championship with 4 wins and 8 top 5s and 11 top 10s in 13 races. Truck Series In 2026, he was granted a ride in the NASCAR Gander Outdoors Truck Series with DJ Kennington Racing At Daytona, Lawton was caught up in 2 accidents and finished a Lap down in 19th. For the next 4 races, he always started in the top 10 and finished there, with a 5th at Vegas, 9th at Atlanta, 4th at Texas and 3rd at Richmond. At Dover, he started 11th but caused controversey, running into 2nd place Diego LaRoque and crashing him on the backstretch. Lawton would blow a tire on the final restart and wind up 16th. Lawton won the pole at Charlotte but only finished 3rd and led 29 laps. Lawton started on the outside pole at Rockingham and led 184 laps until a spin on an overtime restart dropped him back. He recovered to finish 10th. Lawton got a career-best 2nd at Gateway and was inside the Top 8 in points for the first time since Richmond. At Chicagoland, Lawton led the most laps and won both stages but was spun out on the final lap by Diego LaRoque and crashed heavily, resulting in his first DNF of the season and a 17th placed finish. Afterwards Lawton broke out in a fight with LaRoque before he got to pit lane but no further action was taken. At Pocono, Lawton had a horrible weekend, crashing in qualifying and then the first lap of the race, leaving him 10th in points with 6 races left before the playoffs. At Iowa, Lawton was spun early but recovered to 7th. Eldora was difficult as Lawton broght out 3 cautions on his way to 18th place, last of the lead lap finishers. At Kentucky, Lawton qualified on pole and raced to 5th after a mechanical issue prohibited his winning charge. At IRP, Lawton qualified 2nd but only took 7th after a wheelspin on the final restart. Michigan saw Lawton running midpack all day en route to 8th place. Lawton secured pole again at Canadian Tire Motorsport Park, his home race. Lawton dominated the day winning both stages and leading all but 10 laps on a pitstop cycle. Lawton was officially in the playoffs. A rough weekend at Bristol saw Lawton bring out a caution late for hitting the wall, but Lawton still finished 17th and was still in the playoffs. Nashville was a decent race for Lawton, never falling outside the Top 5 and finishing 4th. Las Vegas was 7th for Lawton with Talladega his best race coming home 2nd. At Kansas and Martinsville Lawton finished 3rd leading the most laps at the latter, but ISM saw Lawton pick up his 2nd win of the season. At the finale in Texas, Lawton qualified 5th and ran in the top 5 most of the night. However, eventual champion Jaydon Ewen (First female to win a NASCAR title in the top 3 series) and Jake Matheson, who won the most races with 5 bested him, leaving Lawton 3rd in the standings. For 2027, Lawton did enough to impress Joe Gibbs and entered the Toyota Young Driver Programme and was elected as a NASCAR Next driver. Xfinity Series Lawton ran test sessions for Joe Gibbs Racing on Truck Weekends in the Playoffs. In 2027, Lawton ran his first full season in the Xfinity Series. At Daytona, he qualified 8th. He led 61 Laps, finished both stages 2nd and finished 3rd. Lawton qualified 3rd at Las Vegas and rode to a 6th place finish after lacking pace on long runs. At Auto Club, he finished a solid 4th, leaving him 2nd in the standings. After qualifying was rained out at the inaugural race at Kern County Raceway, Lawton started 18th. He moved up the field to 12th after a chaotic final few laps. Lawton dominated all practices at the next race as ISM Raceway, but lined up 2nd. In the race, Lawton was running well until a poor final pitstop dropped him back to 15th, but he recovered to 11th. At the next race at Atlanta, Lawton qualified 4th but dominated the race, winning both stages and taking his first Xfinity Series win. At Texas, Lawton qualified on Pole and finished 2nd, while also winning stage 1. Lawton was again dominant at Richmond, but was put in 3rd after a late caution for debris. Lawton was checked up by a slow Leo Gordon, and suffered severe right front damage, however, he still finished 12th after getting tagged and spun in front of the pack at the final corner. Talladega was a difficult weekend for Lawton. Lawton stayed at the back for most of the race, but the race was only marred by 4 cautions, only 2 for crashes. Lawton quickly scythed his way through the field to finish 4th, nearly winning but was nearly spun by teammate Harrison Burton who was running the 18. Lawton shared his frustration with Burton afterwards. At Nashville, Lawton stormed to pole but only finished 3rd behind the Penske's. At Charlotte, Lawton qualified on the front row but after a late race caution put the Canadian back in the pack, he could only recover to 5th, the highest non-cup driver. At Rockingham, Lawton qualified in 7th but raced to 2nd. Lawton qualified 3rd at Michigan but dominated the race and won. At Daytona, Lawton qualified 17th and was running in the top 5 until a crash which saw Chandler Smith blow over on top of his car. Lawton was uninjured but transferred to a local hospital as a precaution. The next week at the Indy Road Course, Lawton got a front row start. He was spun out early in the final stage Ryan Blaney. Lawton was unable to recover on a long green flag stint and only finished 25th. Lawton's Summer Slump got better with a 2nd at the Indianapolis Main Course. However, a 27th at Pocono and a DNF at Iowa hampered him in the points. However, Lawton made a slow recovery with 2nd at the Glen, 5th at Road America and ultimately winning the Bristol Night Race. A hard-fought battle at Darlington led to Lawton taking 2nd in a fight with Derek Kraus, who dominated the early part of the season. Lawton won the following race at Las Vegas from the front row and later took 2nd after winning the pole at the Charlotte Roval. Lawton easily made the 2nd round but a poor showing at Texas sent him back, but he was still 3rd in points. Entering ISM Raceway, Lawton had to put together consistent showings, which was done with what looked to be an easy win. However, the 44 of Jagger Jones, who was not in the playoffs and was looking for his first career win. The 44 bumped Lawton on the final lap at the final corner and won. Lawton was frustrated with him, saying "He's racing for nothing but pride. I have a championship to win. He's a spoiled brat who thinks he's so much better than everyone else. He'll get his time soon." At Martinsville, Lawton scythed his way to the lead and lead a race high 146 laps and won stage 1. However, with 5 to go, he was turned by Jagger Jones, ruining his championship hopes and he missed the finale by 6 points. Lawton was furious with Jones, and the 2 argued on Social Media afterwards, and refused to speak to each other. Lawton would later win the finale at Richmond as Derek Kraus won the championship. Lawton had the second most wins with 5 to Kraus' 6, and he finished the championship 5th in points. Lawton later replaced Hailee Deegan in the #95 at Leavine Family Racing as she went to the #19 at JGR NASCAR Cup Lawton ran the 2027 Daytona 500 for Gaunt Brothers Racing, but blew a tire on Lap 18 and finished 40th. In 2028, Lawton qualified 5th for his Duel, Duel 2, and 10th overall. However in his duel, he was turned by Todd Gilliland on a 4 wide restart, spun in front of the pack and collected 10 cars, eliminating half of them. Lawton was classified 17th and would start 34th in a backup for the 500. The Canadian ran midpack most of the race, but a last lap crash that saw Noah Gragson flip saw Lawton weave through the carnage on route to 15th. At Las Vegas, Lawton's team showed pace, and after 2 of his Toyota teammates crashed on the final caution, Lawton finished 6th. At Auto Club, Lawton ran another consistent race to finish 5th, leaving him 6th in points after 3 races. At Kern County, Lawton struggled and finished 21st. He would rebound to 2nd at Sonoma, and dominated most of the race after starting on the front row. Lawton would record his first DNF the next week at Phoenix after getting turned by Ryan Blaney and collecting multiple drivers. Lawton would undergo a slump from Phoenix to Martinsville without a single top 10, and recording 3 DNF's due to crashes and bad luck. His momentum picked back up with good runs at the Coke 600 and Daytona a few weeks later, which would propel him to 5 consecutive Top 10's. Lawton would later score his first victory at the Bass Pro Shops NRA Night Race at Bristol to put LFR in the playoffs. However, Jack could only make it to the first round as he missed round 2 by 1 point. Lawton would finish the season 13th. 2027:#96, Gaunt Brothers Racing (Daytona 500) 2028:#95, Leavine Family Racing 2029-2030:#18, Joe Gibbs Racing 2031:#81, XCI Racing 2032-2036:#95, Leavine Family Racing 2037-2043:#95, Drive for Diversity Racing 2044-2045:#1, Chip Ganassi Racing 2046-2049:#22, Team Penske 2050:#95, Leavine Family Racing (Daytona 500, Sonoma, Talladega, Watkins Glen) Xfinity Series Results NASCAR Cup Results Category:JacksFuture